Episode 051
Jean arrives home to find Meg clearing up after the burglary: only twenty dollars and a radio are missing and the police suspect it was kids. The new prisoner demands to be let out of solitary: Bea stirs it by leading the other women to join in the chant. Erica orders Bea to stop the chanting as the new prisoner is due out of solitary in any case. Erica then tells Karen the new woman's name is Bella Albrecht and she is put on trust not to reveal anything she may find out about the case on the outside. The women discuss the new prisoner: Lizzie thinks she must be a spy and Noeline suggest she is a heavy from another prison. They get their chance when they hear the prisoner being taken on a round trip and led for some reason right past the laundry. Erica reminds Bella she is being kept from the women for her own protection as she killed her own child. She is advised to think up another reason why she is inside, and when she meets Bea for the first time (taking a good look through the spyhole of the single cell she'd been assigned to) she tells her that she killed her husband, which makes Bea warm to her a little, though she is suspicious that Bella is still locked in her cell. Leanne tells Noeline she's moving in with Denny, and from what Meg overhears she realises that it was Leanne who burgled her flat. Jean persuades Meg not to report it to the police. Bea refuses Martha's offer to find out about Bella and says she will ask Karen when she returns from her study leave. Jean confronts Noeline about Lianne's burglary, but she tries to pretend she knows nothing. Karen keeps silent about the new prisoner depsite Bea's accusation that she has gone over to the other side. Erica warns Peter Clements not to tell anyone about Bella when he arrives to carry on his study. Lizzie is appalled to find out that no doctor has been appointed to replace Greg. Bea tricks Peter into telling the whole story: Bella murdered her illegitimate child to marry another man, and mutilated the child to cast suspicion elsewhere. Bea threatens Bella in front of Vera, but refuses to take Bella staright to the Governor as she demands and instead takes her back to her cell, after threatening a detour via the library. Vera tells Erica that the women know and accuses Karen of leaking the information. Erica stops Karen's study release. Bea is appalled to find out about this and she goes to Erica to confess that she got the information from Peter Clements. Erica is not convinced and tells Bea she will be held responsible for any trouble. Bella is let out of her cell, screams and is attacked in the shower block! Notes In the laundry scene, Jude Kuring (Noeline) puts the wrong end of a cigarette in her mouth while striking a match, and she realises at the last minute, turning the cigarette around the correct way before giggling at what she did. Previous Episode 050 Next Episode 052 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes